


I Told You I'd Be Fine

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex against a pillar, in Asgard's palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: May 2013Takes place after the events of Dark World. Thor finds out Loki's not really dead and is very VERY happy about it.





	I Told You I'd Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterxArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterxArchangel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Girl! My Thorki fics would not exist without you!

“LOKI!” Thor yelled. Loki was a skilled fighter, but no one could have foreseen Kurse pulling the prince forward onto the sword sticking out of his own chest. The Thunderer scrambled to get up, moving quickly to Loki’s side while the trickster laid there, gasping for air.

It hadn’t been in the plan, but perhaps this was better, an honourable death opposed to rotting away for four thousand years in a prison cell. Maybe he would see his mother again in Valhalla but doubted it, more like he’d waste away in Hel for eternity to make up for his past crimes. His seiðr should have been healing him, but it was sluggish, and already he could feel his lungs filling with blood. Possibly he’d live, possibly not, but it didn’t matter, they’d gotten the aether out of Jane, and now Thor could do his hero thing and save the universe. 

Moving wasn’t at all comfortable, but Loki couldn’t fault his brother for wanting him closer, for pulling Loki into his arms. The despair on Thor’s face was shocking and made Loki pause. He took a breath but ended up coughing, the blood in his lungs forcing its way out. “I… will be okay, you big oaf,” he panted coughing up some more blood. "I'm not dying." It had taken a few precious minutes, but Loki could feel his body mending; likely it would take hours of excruciating pain, but at least he would live.

“Shh,” Thor whispered, pulling him tighter and pressing a hand to his chest to stop the bleeding. “Don’t speak. You did good, Loki.”

The pain was more than Loki had ever felt before, even counting getting smashed by the green beast. He groaned and shook his head. “I can’t... go back,” he panted struggling for air. “I’ll go mad, Thor,” he whispered, his hand gripping the front of his brother’s armour. “I can’t go back.”

Thor shook his head, tears collecting in his eyes. Loki didn’t understand, he told his brother he would be okay, and yet the oaf still seemed to think he was dying. “Shh, save your breath. I’ll tell father what you did here today.” 

“I didn’t do it for him.” That was a very true statement coming from the god of lies; he didn't do any of this for Odin, he'd done it because Thor had asked. 

His seiðr moved over him, robbing him of his consciousness and Loki’s eyes rolled up though he was still semi-aware of what was happening. He was aware of Thor screaming, of him crying and clutching Loki’s body to his chest, it hurt, and he wanted to tell the dumb oaf to let him go, that he wasn’t dying, but his couldn’t move. His body went still, putting him into a form of sleep that allowed it to heal faster, and keep his injuries from spreading. It was strange being held so still while still being aware of Thor putting him down, of his brother saying a prayer over his body then taking Jane and returning to Earth using one of the open portals from the convergence. 

It was quiet after that for a long while until things started falling through the portals from Earth, likely because of the fight with Thor. In the end, after what seemed like hours everything went still, and the convergence was over, the portals all closed. Loki continued to lay still while his body healed until he was finally well enough, and his powers were back to top levels. He stood, hours later, and looked around, the desert of Svartalfheim seemed to go on for miles but he knew where a thinning of the dimensions were, he could get back to Asgard quite easily. Kurse’s body was still lying a few yards from him; he sneered at it, wanting to take out his rage against the body which lay still. This piece of filth had killed his mother, had robbed him of the one person who truly loved him in all the realms. If he could kill the creatures over and over, he would happily spend centuries doing just that. 

Instead, Loki turned and walked in the opposite direction wanting to get to a portal. Halfway there his body shifted into the form of a guard; he had no intentions of letting anyone know he was alive. He had no intentions of going back to that prison cell to rot for eternity and lose his mind to absolute boredom. No, he would go back to Asgard to see what happened with the Aether and then leave, travel the universe on his own and maybe one day make a home for himself somewhere beautiful. 

The scene when he arrived was not what he had expected. Asgard had cleaned up, the throne back to its former glory with Odin sitting, staff in hand, while he spoke to Thor who stood before him. His brother was going on and on about being a good man and unable to take the throne because of it. He rolled his eyes; Thor was genuinely disgusting, such a goody-goody. He turned down the throne of Asgard, the greatest kingdom in the universe; Loki could hardly believe what he was hearing and it took every ounce of will not to go strangle the idiot. 

Though, as he thought about it, the idea of Thor being so good might work in his favour. He didn’t honestly fancy the idea of travelling the universe by himself for a few thousand years, so perhaps he could persuade his brother to go with him, or he could tag along with Thor. It was a risk, if Thor knew he was still alive, he could quickly find himself back in the cell, but maybe his brother had missed him and wouldn’t give him such a cruel fate. 

Taking a breath, Loki stepped out from behind a pillar as soon as he was sure that Odin wouldn’t see them. He was still in glamour, not willing to let it drop just yet. “Brother,” he whispered as Thor fell even with where he was standing. “I take it you have the aether, and your mortal is safe?” 

Thor stopped, eyebrows drawing together as he stared at the guard. Loki could tell he was confused, could practically see the cogs turning in his brain as he tried to piece together what was going on. The moment he realized who the guard was, his face changed, hardened and Loki found himself pinned to the pillar with a large hand around his throat. “Loki!” Thor hissed, face inches from his brothers.

The glamour dropped instantly. “Brother,” Loki gasped out, though the hand wasn’t cutting off his air supply in any way, it still held him still. 

“I saw you die!” Thor pressed him farther against the pillar, nearly pulling him off the ground, so Loki had to stand on his toes. 

Loki rolled his eyes, his hand settling on Thor’s and gave him a zap of power causing his brother to let go with a little “ow.” They glared at each other, Thor shaking out his hand but he didn’t move any farther away. “I tried to tell you I wasn’t going to die, you great oaf, but you didn’t listen to me. I did hear your prayer though, thank you for that. Calling my spirit to Valhalla, I wouldn't have expected it.” He glanced away, looking out one of the many windows in the palace. “My seiðr was already healing my body but I couldn’t move, couldn’t tell you after it put me to sleep. I was aware though, which was incredibly inconvenient with everything falling through the portals. Almost had a car land on me.”

They looked at each other, neither saying a word until Thor broke and pulled his brother tight against his body. For an instant, Loki froze unused to being held in such a tight embrace without it being a fight, but after a heartbeat, he melted into his brother’s arms. His own arms wound around Thor’s body, holding on just as tight. The man smelled marvellous, and Loki couldn’t help nuzzling his face into his brother’s neck, breathing in the scent of fire and flowers. “Thor,” he whispered.

His brother's hands came up to frame Loki’s face for a moment, as they stared at each other again, faces so close they were sharing breath. It was a line they’d been walking their entire lives but never crossed, duty always in the way. This time, Loki could see the resolve on his brother’s face as Thor lowered his mouth and pressed his lips to Loki’s. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered before kissing him again, taking his mouth hard and full of passion. His tongue came out, licking across Loki’s bottom lip and the younger prince didn’t even hesitate to let him in. 

The kiss continued increasing in passion. Loki’s hands slid into Thor’s hair holding him in place while he ravaged his brother’s mouth. They moved together, Thor pressing Loki backwards farther into the shadows of the palace without releasing his lips, his hands already moving to strip Loki of this clothing. “Eager are we, brother?” Loki teased, but he was just as desperate, pulling at Thor’s buckles trying to get to bare skin. 

Rather than answering verbally, Thor’s mouth latched onto Loki’s neck to suck vigorously, his hands sliding down to cup his brother’s growing erection. They groaned together as Thor pushed the trickster against the wall and thrust against him. It felt unbelievable having Thor hard and large against him with the solid wall behind his back. The trickster cried out, one leg rising to wrap around his brother’s hip and pull them even closer together. 

They couldn't seem to stop kissing and groping one another, erections sliding together as they rutted against the wall like a couple of teenagers. “Loki,” Thor practically growled, his large hands sliding down to his brother’s ass and pulling them even closer together. They groaned. “Brother,” he panted kissing Loki once again. “You feel…" he paused for another hard kiss, "I’m going to have you.”

“Yes,” Loki answered readily, pulling Thor’s mouth back to his. He could get lost in this mouth, spend hours worshiping Thor’s body but they had no time for that. With great difficulty he pulled away and turned, pressing his hands against the wall and his ass back against Thor’s crotch. The growl his brother let loose echoed around the palace, and Loki laughed, reaching back to pull him in closer. “Come on, Thor. Let me feel it. You want to punish me, don’t you? Just think of how great it’ll be to pound into my tight body, make me feel it for days.”

“Loki,” Thor growled and bit the back of his neck, holding his brother still while he got both their pants out of the way. Without having to ask for it, Thor’s hand filled with oil, and he chuckled wetly against Loki’s neck. “You want me this much, brother? You want my cock?” Thor words were whispered into his brother's ear as he licked the lobe and bit gently. "I am going to punish you. I'm going to hold you to this wall and use your body, pound into you so hard you won't be able to walk afterwards, and then I'm going to drag you to my room and do it again." 

Loki groaned as a slick oiled finger pressed against his brother’s entrance, rubbing and teasing but not pressing in. Thor teased and gave just the barest of pressure chuckling when Loki whined and pushed back but still wouldn’t breach his brother’s body. Reaching around, Thor wrapped a hand around Loki’s erection and stroked grinning at the whine he got from it. He chuckled again, nipping at the mark he was making on the back of his brother’s neck.

“Brother!” Loki cried, pressing back into Thor’s fingers and forward into his brother’s hand on his cock. “Brother, please! You want me to beg; I’m begging. Please!” He cried out, the sound echoing around the chamber when Thor’s thick finger finally sunk into his body to stretch and prepare him for something much larger, much hotter. It felt terrific, the stretch, the burn, like nothing Loki had had before, and he’d had a lot of sex in his life. This was different, more, better, and he couldn’t help crying out his pleasure as Thor added another finger.

It didn’t take long before they were both too far gone, too in need to hold off any longer and Thor pressed his cock to Loki’s entrance and pushed in. Again, they groaned together Loki pushing back and Thor pushing forward until his cock was fully buried in his brother’s body and they paused. 

“Thor,” Loki panted, “brother.” He moved, shallow thrusts of his hips that took his brother’s cock in and out of him trying to get the angle perfect. 

Thor’s hands clenched down on his brother’s hips, keeping the trickster immobile as he started to thrust. He pushed forward sharply, keeping Loki pinned to the pillar before he began to move; hard short thrusts, shifting angles until Loki cried out, his entire body clenching down on Thor’s cock. After that it was a brutal pace, each moving as fast and hard as they could, seeking their pleasure. 

Loki couldn’t help the embarrassing little whines that kept getting punched from his throat as Thor’s cock moved in and out him. He could hardly move, hardly breathe, and it was so unbelievably good that without any warning his body clamped down tight and he was coming. The trickster arched, crying out his passions and was dimly aware of Thor’s orgasm behind him. He could feel the wetness inside his body, and Thor’s panting hot mouth against his neck as they came down from their high. Loki pressed his forehead to the cool marble, his fingers scrambling to hold onto the smooth stone. 

After a few minutes, Thor’s cock slipped from his body, and the trickster turned, standing before him, pants still around his thighs. “I can’t go back,” he whispered, raising his hand to run through his brother’s hair. “I’ll go mad in there, even with a million books to keep me company.” His face was vulnerable at that moment, and he didn’t care that Thor saw it, he had to make his brother understand. “Please, Thor,” Loki begged, “just let me go. I’ll leave, go far from here, you won’t have to see me again.”

Instead of answering, Thor bent and pulled Loki’s pants back up, then his own. He stepped back, looking his brother up and down before moving forward and kissing him again. Loki didn’t hesitate to kiss back, his hand tightening in his brother’s hair to keep him there, licking into his mouth. They couldn’t keep kissing against a pillar for the rest of time, however, and with a moan, Loki pulled back. The Thunderer looked at Loki, and Loki terrified he’d have to fight his way off Asgard, held perfectly still and stared back. 

Thor’s large hand came up cupping his brother’s neck, and he smiled. “Come to Earth with me. Make amends for New York,” he whispered. Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. “You weren’t completely in your right mind, Loki. I know you. You DO care about people. I know you do. Maybe not those of Earth but could you do it for me? Would you stay with me?” He pressed their foreheads together, and though Loki wanted to lash out, sneer at the idea of accepting mortals as his equal, he could feel his resolve breaking; he couldn't leave Thor's side, not now, not after they'd made love. He could have a life with Thor, he could leave Asgard with his brother, and even if they had to be on Earth for a few years, he could still have it.

“And your mortal?” Loki whispered. He couldn’t stand to watch Thor in the arms of another.

The thunder god shook his head and moved back a few steps, his hand held out to the younger prince. “We agreed we were better off apart. She has a career, and I have duties. And then there’s you.” He kept his hand out, watching as Loki stared at it. “I couldn’t be with another now knowing how you feel about me.” Loki scoffed wanting to deny it, but his brother’s stupid face broke into a knowing grin. “Come with me, Loki. Let’s have an adventure together.”


End file.
